You're Pretty Good at This
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Neither were entirely sure how it had come to this, but they were both very glad it had. [Itachi X Deidara, yaoi, biting fetish, hints of Sasori X Deidara]


The lips trailing down Deidara's neck were soft – far softer then he would have ever imagined them being – and when they touched on that sensitive place where neck met shoulder he gasped, his entire body shaking in response. He turned his head to the side, allowing the other male better access at that spot and he let out a long, only half strangled moan when teeth clamped down on the soft juncture. Canines dug into skin, much in the same way a vampires might, while the other, more flat teeth gnawed and sunk into him, never leaving as that hot, wet mouth started to suck with a surprising amount of force. The blond could feel his cock growing almost painfully stiff. He wasn't going to last long at all.

By the time the other pulled away he was sure there was going to be one hell of a hickey there which he would have to at least _attempt_ to hide, and he looked up with a smile plastered on his face, locking eyes with red Sharingan's. He never would have thought Itachi was so good with his mouth considering how little he seemed to use it.

"You're really good at that, where'd you get all that experience from, yeah?" Deidara asked, only slightly breathlessly. His neck was minutely throbbing and that same pulse seemed to be mirrored in his groin. God, that had felt good.

Itachi merely stared back at him, seemingly unresponsive. His long black hair fell over one shoulder to fall to the bed and commingle with blond. The amount of contrast they had against each other was striking, they were almost literally night and day and yet they weren't at each others throats, or rather, not at each others throats in anger or disagreement. They'd both come into the mutually and they'd agreed to leave just the same, no attachments, no promises – it was just something they both needed badly.

Deidara frowned slightly, almost pouting up at the slightly taller male. "Fine, don't tell me, but please do it again, yeah?" He smiled suddenly, bringing his hand up to grab the hair tie holding Itachi's hair back, pulling it away in one smooth motion. A curtain of silk shadows fell against the side of his face and he brought his hands up to pull some of the hair over the other shoulder but his wrist was taken captive before he could do much more then touch the softness.

He watched, mesmerized as his fellow Akatsuki pulled his hand closer towards that lovely mouth that had left him throbbing not even minutes before, a tongue slipping out to run over his index finger. Deidara let out a content sigh, his other hand trailing between them to pull Itachi's shirt up around his chest. His knuckles ran over ever softer skin, feeling the odd sensation of such powerful muscle under such a delicate feeling body, knowing Itachi was far more powerful then his appearance gave him credit for.

The Uchiha watched him for a minute or two, still slowly working his tongue around the digit so near his mouth, then pressed the hand down, flat against the mattress and leaning against it to pin it there. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Deidara's, the kiss rough and full of lust and desire, which the artist gladly returned entirely as his hand slid up higher to touch at hardening nipples. Itachi gave his first real response when Deidara pinched a nipple, moaning lightly against the mouth pressed against his.

Tongues slid against one another, fighting for supremacy in both hot caverns from which they came, small suckling noises arising from them every now and then. Teeth nicked at lips and tongues, even at the teeth themselves so it became more like biting then kissing, occasionally growling or making some other, almost primal sound between them. Hands fumbled with shirts and hair, pants and skin, both of them gripping for what they wanted, needed so badly. As one, they separated, and Itachi leaned down, sinking his teeth into Deidara's chest, barely missing his nipple.

The blond moaned, his back arching and hands gripping almost painfully at long black hair which now hung around him in a wave of darkness and silkiness that almost matched his own. Itachi bit, and continued to bite until he tasted the metallic taste of blood against his tongue, in his mouth, making him salivate, almost in hunger. The taste of blood had always been wonderful to him but somehow Deidara's tasted sweeter then any he had ever had before. There was always the tiniest differences in peoples blood, but his seemed almost sugared. It blew his mind – the first thing in a long time that had – and he drank hungrily, biting and sucking almost like a leech.

Deidara gasped and moaned under him, his body jerking sporadically and his toes curling in at the pleasure as he bit his lip and tried not to cry out. The feel of Itachi's lips over his skin, so soft and gentle, while his mouth sucked his blood from him mercilessly was an amazing contradiction and he couldn't help but give a little whine when he pulled away from the wound. Deidara looked up to see his own blood dripping down that handsome face and he groaned needly and sat up, his hands going to broad shoulders in an attempt to push him down and switch positions but Itachi refused to budge at all. Instead, he brought his hand up, gently placing it atop his head and pushed, leading him down to his lap where he was obviously very turned on, though no other aspect of his demeanor would have hinted it.

He allowed himself to be guided towards the erect cock, going down on his hands and knees, leaning over Itachi's groin and, with a moan, took the head into his mouth. Deidara sucked forcefully, willing a reaction out of his partner but he got none, merely the tensing of his slightly tanned body, but other then that, nothing. He slid down the length of Itachi's penis until the head pressed against the back of his throat, then he went back up, repeating the process, faster and faster each time. Itachi gripped at his long hair, pulling every now and then, his voice coming out low and husky as he spoke.

"You're pretty good at that, too. Who'd you practice on?" His body was starting to tense up, the muscles in his thighs quivering just ever so slightly. Deidara's lips curled slightly into a smirk as he continued to suck at his cock, running his tongue over the slit every now and then to clean it of the pre cum seeping out, dripping into his mouth.

Itachi's body tensed suddenly, almost harshly and Deidara shoved himself down, all the way down until his lips pressed against the front of his body, the soft, trimmed hair there tickling him. Itachi gasped, a low moan escaping him as he came, spilling himself deeply into the blonds throat. His body shook as he rode out the waves of pleasure and his grip on golden hair tightened more then he'd meant to, tearing a few strands out from the scalp.

Deidara gave a small whimper as he rose up off of Itachi's manhood, a line of saliva and semen trailing from his lips to his cock. He smiled, his cheeks flushed ever so slightly as he said; "I practice on Sasori a lot, yeah." The Uchiha gave a small moan at the sight and leaned in to lick the two substances from the artist's mouth, greedily swallowing the taste of himself blended in with Deidara's own flavor.

As he pulled away, Itachi brought his hands up to press against the blonds chest and push him down onto the cot once more. He leaned over Deidara, trailing a hot tongue down from his neck, over his chest and down his abdomen, following the small humps of abs, and down even further to sink into the cavern of a belly button and past to the long line of his cock, up, up and over. He ran his tongue over the underside of his penis as he grasped his hips and pushed them towards his chest so his entrance was presented to him and he drug the hot, wet organ across the sensitive, flat expanse of skin between cock and anus, then pressed it against the tight ring of muscle. Deidara gasped at the odd sensation, his back arching just a bit as he pulled his legs up closer to his abdomen to give his fellow Akatsuki better access at him.

Itachi licked and sucked at the blonds opening, loosening the muscle until he could press his tongue into the hot cavern as far as he could. Deidara's eyes widened and he let out a needy moan, his hands convulsing in the sheets and he strained to keep his legs as close to his own body as he could. It felt amazing as it was but when he started to swirl his tongue in little circles _inside_ of him – well, that just about did it for him and he cried out in near desperation.

"Dammit, stop Itachi, just stop, yeah! I can't take much more! Just fuck me now, please, yeah!"

He heard a small chuckle then the mattress shifted as the Sharingan user slid back up the length of his body, using his weight to press his legs against his chest. Before Deidara could do much else but bring his hands up to rest on his shoulders, Itachi slammed inside of him as hard as he could, causing the blond to see stars. There was a dull ache behind the pleasure but he was so needy by this point that Itachi could have been taking him completely dry and he still would have been enjoying it, and he gripped at the man riding him like his life depended on it.

Nails dug into surprisingly soft skin and legs strained to spread further apart in hopes of giving him a better angle, to allow him to slide in more smoothly and hopefully hit that spot that would make him see even more stars - and rainbows and dancing penguins. Oh god, he was just so wanton with need, with the pleasure he was already receiving that he didn't even realize he'd started to beg Itachi to fuck him harder, harder and faster, and make him cum like no one ever had before.

Of course, the Uchiha gladly obliged, slamming into him over and over so the sound of flesh smacking against flesh rose high and fast in the room along with sound of moaning, gasps and Deidara's screams that sounded so close to ecstasy. Itachi angled his hips in different directions as he rammed into the smaller body beneath his until he heard Deidara cry out louder then ever before, his grip tightening on his shoulder's so much that he felt the skin break and blood ooze from the crescent shaped wounds. He'd obviously found that special cluster of nerves and he hit that spot repeatedly, mercilessly so Deidara barely had any time to take a breath for the next scream to leave his by no doubt raw throat.

The blond let out a deep moan/scream and came, spurting his semen all over their abdomens and his walls clamped down on Itachi's thick member, so deep inside him and seemingly pulsating. He rode out wave after wave of ecstasy as he experienced two orgasms in a row – it was the first time anyone had ever made him orgasm twice in one go and it was definitely the best thing he had ever felt in his entire life. He let the pleasure take him and take him, wishing it would never end but it slowly did and he felt Itachi's release. The sensation of cum being shot, so hot and warm, so terribly deep inside of him made Deidara gasp and his back arch at the sudden pleasure. His body jerked as it was still too soon for such pleasure after those amazing orgasms and he almost shirked away from the feeling as the semen slid down from his opening, around the cock still embedded inside of him.

Slowly, their breathing calmed down and Itachi slowly pulled out of him, his body not seeming to want to work quite yet. Deidara slowly eased his legs down to the bed, his thighs popping slightly from the strain of the position and he tried to relax against the mattress, his chest still heaving. There was a moments pause, almost as if he were considering whether to or not, before Itachi lowered himself to lay beside him.

Hair clung to both of their bodies, not all their own, and black mingled with blond against the white cot as if it were right. Eventually, blue eyes met with red and the look shared was a pleased one. Itachi smirked slightly, his expression going almost mischievous. "Better then Sasori, huh?"

Deidara laughed slightly, cocking a brow almost tauntingly. "Actually, yes, but don't tell him, ok? It can be our secret, yeah."

(XxXxX)

FIN

Yep, yep, yep! This is the first story I've written in a long time that I feel confident about, so please tell me what you think. I went through a horrible few months of writers block and it was so truly tragic, but hopefully, this Itachi X Deidara snippet has thrown me out of the hell that is writers block and I am back on track. I love Deidara and Itachi, their both so pretty, their one of my favorite pairings and I've never written one for them before so, that's why I wrote it. I have no idea where the inspiration came from but it's there, somewhere.


End file.
